Dash-5 Dancing Doll
} |-| Premium= } }}The Dash-5 Dancing Doll |Dasshu Go-gō Danshingu Dōru}} is a Racing Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on March 13, 1990. It was featured in manga and anime ''Dash! Yonkuro'' as Rinko Sumeragi's machine. It was also featured in the on-going manga ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro''. General info The Dancing Doll featuring the blocky body design that has the large blue cockpit piece that occupies the bodyshell from the front to the middle. There are fins that can be found on the bodyshell, with a pair of vertical fins on the top of the rear, a pair of horizontal fins on the sides of the rear and another pair of vertical fins on the side cowls. There's also a large fan on the back. On the side cowls, there's a pair of headlamps, placed just on front of the vertical fins. The front monoshock prop and rear dual damper prop can be found on the bodyshell. The bodyshell is mainly in red, with white trims on it. The '5' and CoroCoro Dragon decals are also presents. The standard model was equipped with the white, middle-diameter 4-spoke Hotshot-type wheels paired with the black high-profile slick tires, while the Premium variant was equipped with the silver, large-diameter 5-spoke TZ-type wheels with the black Avante-type slick tires. The standard model has its chassis molded in black, while, the Premium variant has its chassis frame molded in dark blue and the A parts and the easy locking gear cover were molded in yellow. In the manga and anime In Dash! Yonkuro, Rinko received the car from her brother Kaidanji after the Dash Warriors was formed. The Dancing Doll has the large fan that spins to creates downforces, similar to the wing cars. Like the rest of the Dash machines, it is equipped with the special chassis.''Dash! Yonkuro'' In Hyper Dash! Yonkuro, the Dancing Doll was eventually replaced by the Dancing Divine Doll after the Dash Warrior's first win against Dark Dominion in the series of races. What happened to the Dancing Doll after that is unknown.PHASE 4 of ''Hyper Dash! Yonkuro'' Due to Hyper Dash! Yonkuro ignores the events of Shin Dash! Yonkuro, it has two successors: The Dash-05 Dame the Dancing Doll and the aforementioned Dancing Divine Doll. Technical info Gallery Boxarts Dash4DancingDollBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the original Dancing Doll. Dash4DancingDollPremiumBoxart.jpg|Boxart of the Premium variant. Manga and anime Dash5inDY.jpg|Dash-5 Dancing Doll, as seen in Dash! Yonkuro. Artworks Dash5TakeiLineart.jpg|Line-art by Hiroyuki Takei. Trivia *During the serialization of Dash! Yonkuro on CoroCoro Comic magazine, the Dancing Doll, along with Dash-4 Cannonball, weren't offcially named and their design wasn't finalized when they debuted. Those were corrected in the tankoubon version of the manga. *In Dash! Yonkuro, the Dancing Doll is seen equipped with the white Disk Wheel Hub Set wheels. **It also has the red tires in the anime adaptation. References See also Rinko's Dancing Dolls * Dash-05 Dame the Dancing Doll * Dancing Divine Doll Related * Dancing Bloom Doll - Hell Crow's machine based on the Dancing Doll and one of the Black Dash machines. External links Tamiya Japan * Dash-5 Dancing Doll on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Dash-5 Dancing Doll Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Dash-5 Dancing Doll Premium on Tamiya America official website Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Racing Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Dash! Yonkuro Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Zaurus Tokuda